Осенний джаз
by Ayris85
Summary: Милые, сладкие, а  порой и печальные моменты, из которых складывается повседневная жизнь неугомонной парочки Шибусена, вступивших в прекрасную пору взросления, когда так хочется любви, но решиться на первый шаг слишком страшно. SxM
1. Мурашки

Soul Eater никоим образом мне не принадлежит.

Тапками больших размеров не кидайтесь, но здоровая критика, комментарии и пожелания приветствуются.

Приятного чтения ^_^

**Мурашки**

Субботний вечер был слишком хорош, чтобы так бесцельно проводить его дома, сидя на диване. Соул покосился на своего повелителя. Мака устроилась на диване, подогнув ноги под себя, с очередной толстенной книгой в руках. И что она в них только находит? Он вздохнул и потянулся:

- Слушай, Мака! Может сходим куда-нибудь? Сидеть вот так совсем не круто.

- Я не хочу, - пробурчала девушка ни на секунду, не отрываясь от заполненных мелким шрифтом страниц. – Иди, если хочешь.

- Ты настоящий книжный червь! А может просто пытаешься вычитать в книгах, как отрастить грудь побольше?

Он приготовился к вспышке гнева и фирменной макиной затрещине, но ничего не произошло. Девушка лишь равнодушно бросила «дурак» и перелистнула страницу, даже не взглянув на партнера.

Соул удивленно уставился на Маку. Да что с ней такое сегодня? Чтобы Мака да не ударила его книгой за такие шуточки, что-то здесь явно не так. Она казалась бледнее обычного. Юноша подвинулся поближе и аккуратно коснулся ее лба. Мака вздрогнула и смущенно посмотрела на партнера:

- Ты чего, Соул?

- Ты выглядишь не очень хорошо. Не заболела? Температуры вроде нет, – он убрал руку.

Она задумалась на мгновение, потом тихо ответила:

- Просто чувствую себя не очень хорошо. Все нормально, Соул. Правда.

- Может в аптеку сходить?

- Нет, я уже попросила Цубаки, она сейчас зайдет. – Мака снова уставилась в книгу.

- Аа… Цубаки, - протянул Соул. – Могла и меня попросить.

Он молча встал и направился на кухню.

- Соул! – окликнула Мака. – Ты что, обиделся?

- Крутые парни не обижаются, как какие-нибудь девчонки. – Буркнул он уже с кухни, гремя посудой. Значит обиделся, поняла Мака.

Цубаки пришла минут через десять. Она мило улыбнулась и протянула открывшему входную дверь Соулу завернутый бумажный пакет.

- Ты разве не зайдешь? – сделал Соул приглашающий жест.

- Нет. Блэк Стар ждет ужина, так что пойду готовить. Надеюсь, у Маки все будет хорошо.

- Да. Спасибо, что зашла.

Когда Соул, наконец, появился в комнате с пакетом в руках, по его щекам разлился густой румянец. Он сел рядом с Макой и молча протянул ей пакет. Девушка взглянула на своего партнера и сразу все поняла:

- Соул! Ты!..

Юноша почесал затылок, избегая смотреть ей в глаза:

- Прости, не удержался… Я же не знал…

Он хотел лишь одним глазком взглянуть, что там принесла Цубаки. Он же, действительно, волнуется за своего повелителя. Подумаешь, если там слабительное или наоборот. С кем не бывает. Кто ж мог подумать, что там окажутся обезболивающие таблетки и… гхм… тампоны… При этой мысли Соул снова почувствовал, как его щеки заливает румянец. Как девчонка, ей богу, совсем не круто…

Еще более красная Мака, тем временем, скрылась в ванной, оставив свое оружие в полном смятении чувств. Нет, он, конечно, догадывался, что с ней такое случается раз в месяц или около того, все-таки им уже по пятнадцать, просто предпочитал не думать об этом.

Когда Мака появилась на кухне, чтобы запить таблетку, она увидела, как Соул размешивает в кружке сахар. От чая шел приятный мятный аромат, а над чашкой струился горячий пар.

- Вот, выпей. – Он по-прежнему избегал смотреть ей в глаза, чувствуя себя как-то неуютно. – Я по телевизору видел, что это помогает, если живот болит в… ну… как у тебя сейчас.

Мака улыбнулась:

- Спасибо, Соул. У меня, действительно, болит, – она запила таблетку, потом взяла кружку с дымящимся чаем и сделала глоток. – Горячо…

- Сильно больно?

- Ага.

- Может тебе массаж сделать? Я по телевизору видел…

Соул растянулся на диване в гостиной, усадив Маку между своих ног и потянув на себя так, чтобы она оперлась спиной о его грудь.

- Соул! – негодующе вскрикнула Мака, когда ее партнер задрал полу ее рубашки и положил руку ей на живот.

- Тсс, - зашипел он в ухо и медленно начал круговыми движениями водить по ее обнаженному животу.

Его рука казалась горячей и, действительно, успокаивала. Мака расслабилась, погрузившись через какое-то время в полудрему. Боль постепенно уходила то ли благодаря рукам Соула, то ли начинала действовать таблетка.

- Может это и хорошо, что ты много смотришь телевизор. Только что это за передачи, где показывают, как справляться с болями в месячные? Дневные ток-шоу для домохозяек? – Промурлыкала расслабленная Мака, не открывая глаз, уютно примостившись на груди своего партнера. Она ценила такие спокойные минуты вдвоем больше всего.

- Всего лишь пару передач для взрослых, - хмыкнул Соул в ее ухо. На долю мгновения его губы коснулись мочки, и Мака вздрогнула. По ее телу побежали мурашки. Казалось, Соул не заметил и тихо продолжил: - Мы ведь уже не дети, Мака.

- Да. Поэтому я теперь и не захожу к тебе в комнату по утрам без стука, - улыбнулась девушка.

Соул снова хмыкнул ей в ухо, наверное, тоже вспомнив тот случай, с которого все и началось где-то с год назад. Тогда злая Мака ворвалась с утра в комнату своего соседа по квартире и долго кричала, приказывая Соулу немедленно вставать, а потом, окончательно разозлившись, сдернула с него одеяло. Неудобная вышла ситуация, когда перед ней предстала картина того, что порой случается с каждым взрослым мужчиной по утрам. Красная как никогда Мака пулей вылетела из комнаты, обозвав Соула извращенцем, после чего не разговаривала с ним практически неделю.

- Будем считать, что сегодня я отомстил тебе за сдернутое не во время одеяло.

Они рассмеялись и какое-то время сидели молча, каждый погруженный в свои мысли. Наконец, Соул прервал молчание:

- Мака, ты хотела бы оставаться ребенком и никогда не взрослеть?

- Нет.

- Почему? У взрослых ведь так много проблем. – Его губы снова невзначай коснулись ее уха, вновь запустив армию мурашек по спине. Да что же с ней такое?

- Зато взрослым открыт другой мир. Другие чувства, ощущения.

- Какие, например? – он, что специально дотрагивается до ее уха?

- Мурашки… - ляпнула Мака и тут же пожалела.

- Мурашки?

- Ну это когда ты общаешься с человеком, а у тебя от него мурашки, - что она несет? Девушка никогда еще не чувствовала себя так глупо, но не замолкать же на полуслове. –Детям ведь этого не понять.

- Мне кажется, когда у тебя мурашки от другого человека это называется любовь, – выдохнул Соул ей в ухо, а потом неожиданно нежно укусил за мочку так, что Мака вздрогнула от прокатившейся по ее телу волны чего-то тягуче горячего. Она вздрогнула так сильно, что он просто не мог не заметить. В его голосе чувствовалась улыбка. – Такие мурашки?

Она почувствовала, что заливается румянцем. Девушка скинула его руку с живота и резко встала, отвернувшись от молодого человека:

- Какие к черту, мурашки, Соул! Ты мне чуть ухо не откусил!

Она услышала его ленивый смешок:

- Ты еще такой ребенок, Мака…


	2. Самый счастливый день в жизни

**Самый счастливый день в жизни**

Из наушников лился тягучий джаз Билла Эванса. Композиция «My foolish heart» навевала полудрему и располагала к меланхоличным размышлениям о жизни. Соул любил слушать нечто подобное в такие вот одинокие вечера, лежа поперек своей кровати с закинутыми за голову руками и закрытыми глазами. Ах, эти приятные ни с чем несравнимые минуты абсолютного ничего неделания и полной отстраненности от мира. Юноша представлял, как его пальцы легко танцуют по клавишам старенького пианино, извлекая чарующие звуки легкого джаза. Возможно, стоит сыграть как-нибудь подобное Маке, хоть она и не знаток музыки, но эта мелодия должна тронуть ее душу…

Он почувствовал, как матрас рядом с ним прогнулся под чьим-то телом и с ленцой приоткрыл один глаз в ожидании увидеть соблазнительное личико ведьмы-кошечки. Но пышногрудой Блэр там не оказалось. Словно материализовавшись из его мыслей, рядом с Соулом лежала на спине Мака. Она вытянула руки за головой и счастливо улыбалась, глядя на молодого человека. Ее зеленые глаза лучились от абсолютного искреннего счастья. Это было совсем не похоже на Маку.

Соул потянул за тонкие проводки, пока не вытащил наушники. Теперь Билл Эванс невозмутимо продолжил играть самому себе. Юноша открыл второй глаз и удивленно приподнял бровь, глядя на светящееся лицо своего повелителя:

- Привет.

- Привет, - расплылась в улыбке Мака. – Я вернулась.

- Чем обязан твоему появлению в моей постели?

Хорошо воспитанная Мака редко позволяла себе без спроса войти в комнату к соседу по квартире, да еще и так фривольно вытянуться на его кровати рядом с партнером. Это было подозрительно.

- Соул, сегодня самый счастливый день в моей жизни! Ты ведь помнишь Риччи Дэйна?

- Повелитель из параллельного потока?

- Ага, – она кивнула, повернулась на бок, опершись на локоть, и зависла над Соулом.

Один из соломенных хвостиков девушки упал юноше на щеку. Он смахнул пряди с лица и не удержался от того, чтобы не заправить ей несколько выбившихся волосков за ухо. Его пальцы коснулись ее молочной кожи на щеке и прочертили дорожку до самого уха. Обычная Мака никогда бы не позволила своему партнеру прикасаться к себе таким образом, более того, оказаться в подобной неловкой ситуации. Она непременно засмущалась бы и испуганно протянула «Сооул», прежде чем отодвинуться от него на безопасное расстояние. Но сегодняшняя Мака сама пришла в его постель и даже не залилась румянцем, хотя их лица разделяло сейчас вряд ли более двадцати сантиметров. А еще она была сегодня так чертовски мила и обаятельна, что Соул начал опасаться возможности кровотечения из носа. Будет совсем не круто, если он возьмет и прыснет на нее кровью.

- Так что там Риччи? – спросил Соул, продолжая снизу вверх смотреть на девушку.

- Ты же знаешь, что мы с ним часто в библиотеку вместе ходили? А сегодня он признался, что я ему нравлюсь и предложил встречаться. Он такой милый и классный! Я согласилась, Соул! – Мака хихикнула. – Теперь у меня есть парень!

Единственное, что смог выдавить из себя Коса было хриплое:

- У тебя есть что?

- Парень, дурак!

Мака снова улеглась на спину:

- Я самая счастливая девушка в мире!

- Поздравляю… - выдавил юноша и как можно более равнодушней пожал плечами.

Мака болтала ногами и расписывала своего нового бойфренда, в то время как Соул чувствовал, как его заполняет теплое черное и такое гадкое на вкус ощущение отрешенного отчаяния. Ему хотелось вскочить, встряхнуть ее за плечи и крикнуть: «А я? А как же я?» Неужели этот смазливый книгочей оказался круче Соула Эванса? Парень всегда считал, что Мака еще слишком мала для отношений, он так боялся своими робкими попытками проявления симпатии показаться ей похожим на отца, боялся испугать свою повелительницу напором чувств, которые порой захлестывали его и доводили до безумия при одном лишь взгляде на нее.

Закатить бы сейчас скандал, обозвать дурой, а потом крепко прижать к себе и зашептать на ухо: «Ты моя и только моя. Никто кроме меня не смеет прикасаться к тебе, никто кроме меня не смеет тонуть в твоих зеленых омутах бездонных глаз…» Но Мака уже сделала свой выбор, он лишь оружие, и от его эгоистичного желания обладать ею целиком свободолюбивая Мака Албарн не изменит решения…

- Соул! Ты слушаешь меня?

- Прости, задумался, - отстраненно усмехнулся юноша.

- Ведь это никак не повлияет на наши отношения? – робко спросила Мака.

- Я твое оружие. Ты мой повелитель. Все, как прежде.

- Это хорошо, - улыбнулась Мака. – Ты ведь мой самый лучший друг.

- Друг… Даже не знаю, радоваться или плакать от этого, – полузадумчиво произнес Соул.

- Что ты имеешь в виду?

- Забей.

Юноша снова воткнул наушники и погрузился в успокаивающий джаз Билла Эванса, закрыв глаза. Он не заметил, когда Мака вышла из комнаты, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь.

х х х

- Знаешь, чувак, если уж она на великого Блэк Стара не запала, то чем ей так этот библиотечный червь угодил?

- А я почем знаю? – равнодушно пожал плечами Соул, продолжая идти рядом со своим звезданутым другом.

- Теперь я зуб могу дать, что лишусь девственности первым! – захохотал подросток, схватившись за живот. – Ты лузер, чувак!

- Да мне вообще нет дела до этой плоскодонки, - юноша устало зевнул во весь рот, показывая свое безразличие. А иначе, как бы он продолжал быть крутым парнем, если б рассказал друзьям, что какой-то хер увел из-под носа девушку, которая ему нравилась? – Ладно, пока, Блэк Стар. - Соул лениво махнул рукой и направился к своему подъезду.

Дверь в квартиру оказалась открыта. Коса лениво толкнул дверь ногой и чуть не споткнулся о пару дорожных сумок.

- Что за хрень?

- А, Эванс! Привет. – У дивана стоял темноволосый и голубоглазый Риччи с еще одной сумкой в руках. Он был немного выше и плотнее Соула. Сегодня его пронзительные голубые глаза излучали абсолютный триумф.

- Привет, - Соул засунул руки в карманы и легонько пнул по одной из сумок под ногами. – Меня никто не предупреждал, что у нас появится еще один сосед. Все места уже заняты.

- Не волнуйся, Эванс. С сегодняшнего дня тебе не будет тесно. Я забираю Маку.

- Что?

- Что слышал.

- Соул! – Мака появилась из своей комнаты с рюкзачком за плечами. Она смущенно уставилась на стоявшего в проходе юношу.

- Мака, что ты творишь? – Соул пытался говорить как можно спокойней, но нарастающая с каждым мгновением злость вынуждала его голос дрожать. – Ты переезжаешь к этому утырку?

- Эй, попрошу… - пытался возмутиться Риччи, но Соулу было наплевать на библиотечного мальчика, он даже не обратил внимание на возглас, продолжая сверлить Маку глазами.

- Да твой папаша его об стенку размажет, если узнает…

- Он знает, - прервала Мака.

У Соула отвисла челюсть. У Спирита остановилось сердце от этой новости, и он умер так и не убив Риччи? Другого объяснения быть просто не могло.

- Вообще-то, я переезжаю к папе на квартиру, а сам Спирит пока поживет у Штейна.

- Но зачем?

- Мне не нравится, когда моя девушка живет с другим парнем, - наконец вставил слово Риччи.

- Заткнись, книжный червь! – крикнул Соул со злостью, сверля Маку взглядом насквозь. – Мака! И ты позволяешь командовать этому индюку!

- Соул! – девушка тоже повысила голос. – Прекрати!

- Все хорошо, Мака, - елейно улыбнулся Риччи. – Ты спускайся, я тебя догоню.

Проходя мимо Соула, Мака на секунду остановилась, но он проигнорировал ее взгляд, устремленный на него, продолжая смотреть на Риччи.

- Пока, - тихо сказала она и вышла, так и не дождавшись ответа от своего оружия.

- Смирись, Эванс. Ты проиграл, - победоносно расплылся в улыбке Риччи. – Она теперь принадлежит мне, и я сделаю все, чтоб тебя в ее жизни становилось меньше с каждым днем.

Не дождавшись ответа, Риччи подошел к сумкам и попытался поднять их, когда нога Соула, опустилась на одну из них. По-прежнему не вынимая рук из карманов, Коса наклонился к Риччи и с устрашающей улыбкой во весь рот зашипел в лицо Дэйну:

- А теперь слушай меня, ублюдок, если я узнаю, что Мака хоть раз плакала из-за тебя, я раскромсаю твое гадкое тельце на десять тысяч маленьких кусочков и сожру твою подленькую душонку. Ты меня понял?

Соул убрал ногу с сумки и, грубо толкнув парня плечом, скрылся в своей комнате.


	3. Подарок

**Подарок**

- Пойдем, я провожу тебя до дома.

Когда они попрощались с остальными и, наконец, вышли из кафе, на улице уже было темно. Промозглый моросящий дождь, зарядивший еще часа два назад, так и не прекратился. Такие долгие и скучные дожди бывают только осенью. Начинаясь днем, они могут лить вплоть до ночи, окрашивая все окружающие предметы в унылый серый цвет.

- Совсем не круто праздновать день рождения в такую ужасную погоду, - пробормотал Соул, раскрывая зонт и приглашая Маку присоединиться к нему.

- Да брось, Соул, это было классное день рождение! – Ободряюще улыбнулась Мака и взяла своего партнера под руку, чтобы не промокнуть.

Соул хмыкнул и направился в сторону квартиры Маки. Все, действительно, прошло отменно, и караоке в исполнении Блек Стара и симметричная расстановка блюд на столе в исполнении Кида, друзья, подарки. Парень посмотрел на несколько пакетов, что нес теперь домой. Вот только настроение все равно паршивое. От того ли, что он сегодня опять проспал и получил нагоняй от Штейна? Или же… Соул покосился на Маку, молча шагавшую по мокрой мостовой с опущенной головой. Как было бы здорово идти теперь вместе домой в их квартиру, замерзнуть, а потом сидеть вдвоем на кухне с чашками горячего чая и болтать. Почти заснуть за столом и, лениво пожелав друг другу спокойной ночи, отправиться по своим комнатам. Почему же раньше он не придавал значения этим маленьким пустячкам, из которых, как оказалось, складывалась его жизнь? Но теперь все иначе. Он проводит Маку до ее дома, а потом вернется в пустую темную квартиру, грохнется на диван, бесцельно потыкает пульт в поисках чего-нибудь интересного и, скорее всего, так и заснет на диване, укутавшись пледом под жужжание телевизора. Сердце сжалось от мысли об очередной одинокой ночи в пустой квартире. Вот бы идти так вечно под зонтом с Макой под боком. Сквозь толстовку он ощущал тепло ее тела, прижимающегося к его руке, и слышал ее размеренное дыхание. Девушка молчала, о чем-то задумавшись. Соул отдал бы все на свете, чтобы узнать, о чем она сейчас думает. Так же ли ей комфортно с ним, как и ему с ней? Быть может, она тоже мечтает идти так подольше?

«Кого ты обманываешь, Соул? У нее есть Риччи, наверняка, она думает сейчас о нем».

Так и не проронив ни слова, молодые люди молча добрели до ее подъезда и остановились под раскидистым дубом. Тусклый свет фонаря отбрасывал длинные призрачные тени. Дождь так и не прекратился, но под деревом он почти не ощущался, поэтому Соул закрыл зонт, когда Мака отпустила его локоть. Холод тут же забрал остатки ее тепла с его руки и плеча, не оставив ему ничего, что могло бы напоминать о ней.

- Соул, спасибо, что проводил. Не знаю, почему Риччи трубку не взял, наверное, не успел с работы вырваться, - Мака нерешительно улыбнулась, наконец, подняв на него взгляд.

- Мы ж друзья, - натянуто улыбнулся Соул.

Ее глаза казались сейчас темно-изумрудными, и на мгновение он утонул в этих омутах. Надо попрощаться и идти домой, так почему же он как дурак стоит и продолжает смотреть на нее, не в силах оторваться, словно она невидимой нитью привязала его к себе? Почему так хочется схватить ее за руку и потащить за собой в _их _квартиру, сделать так, чтобы она заполнила одиночество и пустоту?

- Почему ты до сих пор не открыл мой подарок? – прервала Мака затянувшееся неловкое молчание.

Соул вздрогнул, возвращаясь в реальность, и глупо посмотрел на пакет с завернутой в светло-зеленую подарочную обертку коробкой внутри.

- Что там?

- Открой и узнаешь.

- Скажи, что там. – Парень достал коробку и взвесил на руке, прикидывая вес.

- Будильник. Я подумала, что теперь он тебе пригодится, раз ты все время опаздываешь.

Она улыбалась, но ее улыбка выцвела, как только он отбросил коробку в сторону. С гулким стуком подарок упал на пропитанный влагой асфальт, и светло-зеленая упаковка начала будто губка впитывать влагу, темнея на глазах.

- Эй, Соул! – повелитель растерянно захлопала ресницами, уставившись на опущенную голову Соула. – Зачем ты это сделал?

- Мака, - он поднял голову и печально улыбнулся. – Хреновый подарок. У меня есть идея получше.

Она попыталась отшатнуться, но парень схватил ее за руку и притянул к себе. Девушка будто зачарованная податливо шагнула ему навстречу и услышала, как пакеты с подарками, что Соул держал во второй руке, с глухим стуком попадали вниз. В следующее мгновение она ощутила его руку на своей спине.

- Соул… - выдохнула она, заливаясь румянцем.

- Мака… - его теплое дыхание коснулось ее щеки. – Это будет самая большая глупость в моей жизни.

По ее спине побежали мурашки. Как и в тот день, когда он обнимал ее на диване, пытаясь помочь справиться с болью, и шептал ей на ухо вздор, а одно лишь ощущение его дыхания на коже делало ее такой безвольной и готовой окунуться в пучину безумия. Готовой делать все, что он скажет, лишь бы это ощущение продлилось хоть на мгновение дольше.

Их лица сейчас были так близко, что потребовалось бы сотая доля секунды, чтобы сократить это расстояние до нуля, но Соул отчего-то медлил. Она смотрела в его глаза и понимала, что сегодня он не остановится на полуневинном объятии. Его взгляд жаждал большего, но молодой человек будто хищник замер, впившись в нее печальным взглядом рубиновых глаз. Он ждал ее реакции, но девушка не двигалась.

Наконец, веки Соула опустились, и его теплые губы впервые коснулись ее губ. Они расположились и замерли там так естественно, словно их создали друг для друга. Время для Маки остановилось. Пока ее глаза не закрылись сами собой, она еще успела разглядеть его белые пряди и пугающую темноту за маленьким кругом тусклого света фонаря, около которого они остановились вечность назад. Она слышала отчаянный стук своего сердца, готового выпорхнуть из груди испуганной птицей. Этот звук почти заглушал шепот капель, падающих на фигурные, словно вырезанные из плотного картона, листья дуба. А еще она слышала его дыхание. Более того, ощущала его дыхание на лице, чувствовала, его руку на своей спине и вторую, сжавшую ее запястье. Ощущала, как его нога, протиснулась между ее замерзшими коленками и без малейших усилий вынудила их разделиться.

Он притянул ее еще сильнее к себе, выпустив кисть девушки и обхватив освободившейся рукой ее изящную талию. Сквозь тонкую ткань кофты Мака почувствовала молнию от его толстовки на своей груди и животе там, где из него теперь рвалась наружу целая стая порхающих бабочек. Соул слегка двинул губами и разорвал контакт, но тут же коснулся снова на этот раз по-другому. Мака задохнулась, когда ощутила, как он захватил обеими губами ее верхнюю губу, и в следующее мгновение почувствовала нежное касание острых зубов, будто дразнящих ее.

Руки девушки взметнулись и обвили шею своего оружия. Только так, иначе было нельзя. Иначе она упала бы, потому что ноги отказались слушаться и держать свою хозяйку. Отказались так же, как и остальное тело теперь не подчинялось мозгу. Соул шумно выдохнул то ли от того, что она обняла его, то ли от ответного жеста с ее стороны, когда девушка слегка прикусила его нижнюю губу. Она почувствовала, как его рука с талии спустилась немного пониже, совсем чуть-чуть, но этого было достаточно, чтобы прижать низ ее живота, отвоевать еще несколько сантиметров свободного тела и присвоить его себе.

Соул благодарил Бога, что в радиусе метров десяти не оказалось кроватей, иначе она не отделалась бы так просто. Да он уже сейчас готов был повалить ее в мокрые кусты ну или хотя бы зажать между собой и стволом дуба. Лишь бы крепче прижать Маку к себе и почувствовать ее каждой клеточкой тела, заставить дрожать не только острые коленки. Быть может еще минуту назад он не был уверен, поступает ли правильно, но теперь, когда она не оттолкнула его, когда приняла его губы, отдалась порыву и подчинилась его желанию, он с каждой секундой начинал хотеть большего. Ее губы тем временем разделились, приглашая его внутрь. Мака… Холодная неприступная Мака хотела, чтобы его язык проскользнул внутрь ее рта… Одна эта мысль вызвала в Соуле такой прилив возбуждения, что он понял, если не остановится сейчас, то уложит ее прямо здесь на мокром асфальте.

Последним усилием воли Соул оторвался от губ своего партнера. С ее губ слетело его имя, настолько тихое, что, возможно, ему только показалось. Он наклонился к ее уху и зашептал:

- Таким я и представлял, наш первый поцелуй.

Казалось, звук его голоса, привел Маку в чувство. Она тут же напряглась, вырвалась из его объятий и отступила на несколько шагов назад. Тень дуба скрыла ее лицо:

- Представлял? – зашептала она. – Представлял? – теперь Мака кричала. – Ты дурак, Соул! Не делай так больше! Никогда не делай!

- Эй! – парень попытался подойти к ней, но Мака дернула за свисающую дубовую ветку. Их обоих окатило холодным душем, промочив с ног до головы.

- Ненавижу тебя! – она кинулась в подъезд, оставив Соула одного.

Они столько лет были партнерами, жили вместе, проводили вместе свободное время. Бессчетное количество раз они оставались наедине. И она ждала, каждый раз с замиранием сердца ждала, что Соул обратит на нее внимание, посмотрит как-нибудь по-особенному, скажет что-то такое, от чего она сразу поймет: она для него не просто партнер и друг, а нечто большее. Но он раз за разом лишь смеялся над ее фигурой и называл плоскодонкой. И от этого было так больно и так одиноко, что она смирилась быть просто другом, просто повелителем Макой. А потом появился Риччи. Человек, которому она, действительно, нравилась. Кто-то, кто обращался с ней как с девушкой, хотел выполнять ее капризы и так трогательно заботился. И она растаяла от такого отношения, приняла его ухаживания и закрыла в сердце дверь с именем Соул, казалось бы, навсегда.

- Дурак! – всхлипнула Мака. Хорошо, что Соул не увидел ее слез. Она промокла до нитки и теперь лежала в мокрой одежде на неразобранной кровати, рыдая в подушку.

Соул представлял их первый поцелуй. Где же он был месяц назад? Как обычно проявлял к ней равнодушие, а на самом деле ночами представлял как целует ее? Как обнимает, как бог знает что еще… Мака снова всхлипнула. Он позволил ей начать встречаться с Риччи, позволил съехать с их квартиры. Зачем? Чтобы через месяц ни с того ни с сего схватить ее посреди улицы и заставить сходить с ума от поцелуев? Раздразнить ее и отпустить? Как она теперь будет смотреть в глаза Риччи?

В дверь позвонили. Сначала неуверенно, потом более настойчиво. Мака торопливо встала и рывком распахнула входную дверь:

- Со… – она проглотила конец восклицания.

- Что с тобой? – на пороге стоял тот, кого сейчас она хотела видеть меньше всего. Риччи. Он с ужасом во взгляде оглядел ее с ног до головы. – Мака! Что случилось? Почему ты мокрая?

- Случайно задела ветку дерева, - безразличным тоном произнесла девушка.

- Переоденься, иначе простудишься! Почему ты не подождала меня в кафе, я бы довел тебя до дома!

- Все в порядке, меня ребята проводили.

- Ты какая-то странная. Все в порядке? – суетился Риччи.

- Да… Я просто устала, давай завтра поговорим, поздно уже, и я хочу спать.

- Хочешь, я останусь с тобой?

- Нет, Риччи. Я, правда, устала.

Он попытался поцеловать ее на прощание в губы, но она увернулась, подставив щеку. Пусть хоть на одну ночь она заснет с ощущением _его _губ.


	4. Кошка, которая гуляет сама по себе

**Кошка, которая гуляет сама по себе**

За окном лил дождь. Большие капли небесной воды неистово барабанили по стеклу то монотонно, то, вдруг проснувшись под порывами ветра, меняли свой ритм. Соул с открытыми глазами лежал в постели и наблюдал за прозрачными змейками воды, извивающимися по ту сторону стекла. Бесконечный таинственный танец дождевых струек завораживал своей непредсказуемостью изгибов. Сегодня танец этих дивных созданий стихии не остался не замеченным. Юноша с каким-то отстраненным восхищением следил за изгибами призрачных тел, на боках которых то и дело отражались искорки света одинокого фонаря, что стоял на той стороне улицы.

Перестук капель должен был навевать дрему, а водяные струи гипнотизировать, вынуждая веки тяжелеть и смыкаться. Но не сегодня. Сегодня Соул отчего-то никак не мог заснуть. Может не стоило пить перед сном кофе? Мака бы точно его отругала, если б увидела у своего партнера в руках чашку с ароматным напитком в столь поздний час.

Мака…

Соул представил, как она лежит сейчас в квартире Спирита и мирно спит, засунув обе ладошки под подушку. Такая милая детская привычка, которую не так-то просто искоренить, да и нужно ли? Маленький пунктик, часть мозаики, из которой, в конце концов, складывается завершенный образ Маки Албарн. Порой Соулу казалось, что он почти собрал эту бесконечно сложную мозаику с множеством деталей, но то и дело находил новый крохотный пазл, которому нужно было отыскать свое место.

Мысли о девушке окончательно прогнали сон. А вдруг она тоже не спит? Так же как и он смотрит в окно и не может оторвать взгляд от танца воды за стеклом?

- Черт… - еле слышно протянул юноша и сел на кровати, взъерошив и без того взлохмаченные белые пряди на голове.

Не важно, что на улице дождь, не имеет значения ночь, и этот умник Риччи пусть катится подальше. Ему нужно увидеть Маку. Без причины. Просто потому что хочется. Ведь он Соул Итер и может делать все, что ему взбредет в голову. Юноша быстро встал и начал одеваться.

В гостиной было холодно из-за неплотно закрытого окна. Белые занавески колыхались от порывов врывающегося в комнату ветра и мелких дождевых брызг, умудрившихся проникнуть сквозь небольшую щель между рамами. Соул направился закрыть окно, но замер на полпути. С дивана, укутавшись в теплый плед, на него смотрела Мака. В тусклом свете уличного фонаря ее глаза казались черными, и лишь кожа отливала фарфоровой белизной.

- Мака?.. – неуверенно протянул Соул, словно боясь, что девушка от звука его голоса тут же растворится.

- Я вернулась, - тихо ответила она вместо приветствия.

Вернулась. Пришла сквозь ночной ливень домой и тихо устроилась на диване, свернувшись под пледом. Кошка, что гуляет сама по себе. Без лишних слов, эмоций, движений. Словно так и должно быть, словно ничего не произошло. Просто вернулась, как будто уходила сотни раз до этого и может снова исчезнуть завтра.

Парень молча сел с ней рядом и долго сидел, не произнося ни слова и ни разу не шелохнувшись. Он ждал, когда она начнет разговор, но девушка молчала, а он, в свою очередь, никак не мог подобрать слова, чтобы хоть что-то сказать. Рассказать, как рад видеть ее здесь? Как скучал? Как одиноко в пустой квартире дождливыми осенними ночами? Спросить о Риччи? Значит ли ее возвращение то, что с Риччи покончено навсегда? Значит ли это, что она предпочла быть со своим оружием, а не с заумным книжным червем? Нет, он никогда не озвучит эти мысли, потому что они слишком мелочные и кажутся сейчас такими лишними. Ведь главное, что Мака сидит рядом. Что еще можно желать? Разве что…

За окном проехала машина, осветив на несколько секунд потолок. Когда звук двигателя слился с шумом дождя, Соул, наконец, повернулся и притянул Маку к себе:

- Ты такая дурочка, Мака, - с нежностью пробормотал он, уткнувшись носом в один из ее хвостиков.

Она покорно позволила обнять себя и прерывисто вздохнула, уткнувшись Соулу в грудь. Ее руки нашли полы расстегнутой рубашки, которую он несколько минут назад натянул поверх футболки, и крепко вцепились в них, будто она боялась, что парень может в любую секунду оттолкнуть ее назад. От влажных светлых волос девушки пахло свежестью дождя с примесью фруктового шампуня.

- Ты куда-то собрался идти? – спросила Мака, не поднимая головы.

- Нет. Уже нет.

- Соул… - она сделала глубокий вдох, прежде чем продолжить, – Раньше ведь было по-другому… Мы просто жили вместе, просто оружие и повелитель, как и все остальные… Ты слушал музыку, играл в игры и смеялся надо мной, я читала книги, мечтала сделать тебя Косой и обижалась на твои дурацкие шутки. Все было так просто… Почему же сейчас все не так?

- Ты ведь сама знаешь ответ на свой вопрос. – Соул усмехнулся. – Добро пожаловать во взрослую жизнь, Мака.

Наверное, было неправильно думать в такую минуту о ее губах, но юноша ничего не мог с собой поделать. Теплая и смиренная Мака приютилась в его руках. Сильная повелительница, которая только своему оружию может позволить увидеть ее в минуты слабости. Такие как сейчас. Неуверенная, растерянная и такая родная. Такая желанная…

Это только кажется, что сделав однажды первый шаг, второй дастся тебе легче. Соул попытался прогнать из головы все мысли, что роились сейчас в его голове, оставив лишь одно намерение сделать то, о чем думал с того самого момента, когда поцеловал ее под деревом. Юноша слегка отстранился, но лишь затем, чтобы наклониться к девушке и заглянуть ей в глаза:

- Наверное, сейчас не очень подходящий момент, но я давно хотел сказать, что у меня от тебя мурашки, - прошептал он.

Темнота скрыла ее смущение и разлившийся на щеках румянец:

- Соул… ты говорил, что это называется… - неуверенно начала Мака, но юноша прервал ее.

- Я помню, что говорил.

- Тогда…что это? Признание? – Мака была уверена, что ее сердце сейчас выпрыгнет из груди, слишком уж рвалось оно наружу, отчаянно колотясь о грудную клетку.

- Типа того, - на его лице появилась зубастая усмешка. – И знаешь что, Мака? Мне плевать, что там у тебя за отношения с хреном по имени Риччи, потому что если ты в течение пяти секунд не уберешься с дивана, я заставлю твоих чертовых мурашек затоптать тебя до смерти.

Девушка не шелохнулась, лишь застенчивая улыбка слегка тронула ее губы. Это последнее, что увидел Соул, прежде чем утонул в дурманящем вкусе ее губ.

На этот раз они были наедине, где никто не мог бы их увидеть, никто не мог бы им помешать. Не было больше Риччи, с которым она рассталась еще вчера, а значит не осталось и угрызений совести, что так поступать неправильно. Теперь были лишь она и ее партнер, по которому она так скучала все это время. И снова шум дождя, заглушающий их прерывистое дыхание.


End file.
